Lonely Without You
by Derp Boy
Summary: [UPDATED] Byun Baekhyun, gadis yang suka menulis lirik lagu dan selalu menyendiri. Impiannya menjadi seorang penyanyi. Impian Baekhyun didukung oleh Park Chanyeol, siswa biang onar di sekolah yang ingin jadi musisi profesional. Keduanya sepakat meraih impian mereka di Seoul. Bisakah mereka meraih impian mereka? CHANBAEK AGAIN! GS! Warning Inside. RnR?
1. Chapter 1

Here sebuah fanfic EXO yang bisa saya buat kembali, kali ini chaptered. Ya doakan saya semoga saya bisa menyelesaikannya. Dan ide ini terinspirasi dari sebuah komik karangan Chiba Kozue

**Rating**: T

**Genre**: Romance/Drama

**Warning**: GenderSwitch/GenderBender, AU, OOC, etc. **Problem with GS/GB? Don't Like, Don't Read.**

**Pairing**: ChanBaek

**Chara**: etc

**EXO **belongs to **SM Entertaiment, their parents, and God**

**Lonely Without You **belongs to **Chiba Kozue**

xXx

**Lonely Without You**

xXx

**~PROLOG~**

"Kalau kau bergabung dengan kami, kau bisa langsung debut," Pria tinggi itu tersenyum menatap Baekhyun.

"Ini kartu namaku. Suaramu bagus, aku juga sudah dihubungin beberapa perusahaan rekaman."

Baekhyun menatap pria tinggi itu sejenak, terkejut. Dan menatap kartu namanya.

Kris Wu. Producer. 990-786-89

"Maaf, Baekhyun sudah berpartner denganku." Baekhyun terkejut saat pergelangannya ditarik oleh pemuda dibelakangnya. Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak menawarimu. Yang kumau hanya Tuan Putri ini saja." Kris tersenyum lalu memeluk Baekhyun.

xXx

_Dengan sayap kebebasan_

_Ingin terbang dengan merdeka_

_Tapi seorang diri rasanya sepi_

_Aa…dengan sayap ini, bila bisa terbang dengan seseorang_

_Hati ini akan sejuk selamanya…_

_Sayap kebebasan, walau sarat dengan luka,_

_Tapi bertemu denganmu, semua akan terlahir baru kembali_

_Dapat terbang lebih tinggi lagi,_

_Aku percaya dengan keajaiban ini._

Lirik demi lirik dinyanyikan oleh Baekhyun diatap sekolah. Seluruh siswa kelas 3 menatap kagum dari bawah menyaksikan nyanyian dari suara indah seorang Byun Baekhyun. Baekhyun menatap kesamping dan melihat pemuda itu sedang mengiringi nyanyiannya dengan gitar kesayangannya. Dia tersenyum kearah Baekhyun.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disana?!" Seorang guru mendobrak pintu atap sekolah dan berjalan marah kearah Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol… lagi-lagi kau bikin ulah lagi!" Guru itu memijat pelipisnya, "Mulai sekarang ekstrakulikuler musik akan dilarang sama sekali!"

Guru itu merebut gitar digenggaman Chanyeol.

xXx

"Dia tidak dijemput oleh orangtuanya," Polisi itu tersenyum kearah Baekhyun, "Dia diantar polisi ke bandara dan pulang duluan." lanjutnya dan berlalu meninggalkan Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun… " Baekhyun menoleh kearah Ibunya.

"Waktu kau berdua hilang. Kami bertemu dan berbicara dengan orangtua Chanyeol," Nyonya Byun menghela napas.

"Ayahnya dari awal sampai akhir tidak menunjukan kepeduliannya. Sedangkan Ibunya, sungguh wanita yang lemah. Rasanya janggal sekali." lanjut Nyonya Byun.

"Kita harus bertemu dan bicara lagi…" Baekhyun menatap cemas Ibunya.

xXx

"_A-appa_."

"Baekhyun! Kau itu ya.. benar-benar merepotkan orang!" Tuan Byun menarik kasar pergelangan Baekhyun dan hendak menamparnya.

"Hentikan!" Nyonya Byun langsung memeluk Baekhyun, "Sumber permasalahannya itu karena kau! Tidak mau mendengar apa yang Baekhyun katakana, jadinya begini!"

"Baekhyun bukan barang milik kita. Dia punya mimpi sendiri dan dia punya hal-hal yang ingin digapai!"

Nyonya Byun memeluknya erat, Baekhyun terisak dipundaknya.

xXx

'Mereka datang berdua, yang benar saja'

'Waktu liburan musim panas 'kan mereka kabur..'

'Bukan, katanya kawin lari.'

Terdengar bisikan murid sekelas ketika Chanyeol dan Baekhyun memasuki kelas mereka. Dan mereka berdua pun terdiam. Chanyeol menggenggam tangan Baekhyun dan menunjukan wajah datarnya sedangkan Baekhyun hanya menahan malunya.

"Chanyeol!" seorang gadis berlari menerjang Chanyeol.

"Coba jelaskan, apa maksudmu dengan semua ini!" Gadis itu terlihat marah.

"Aku 'kan berhenti bermusik gara-gara kau. Jadinya aku seperti orang bodoh. Lalu, kita juga belum bilang putuskan, kan?"

DEG

"Pacarmu itu aku, 'kan?!"

Baekhyun yang mendengar itu langsung terkejut dan menunduk. Chanyeol melepas genggaman tangan Baekhyun.

"Kyungsoo…" Chanyeol menangkup kedua pipinya, "Ini tidak seperti dirimu." Chanyeol menatap lurus Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo terisak pelan

"Ikut aku." Chanyeol menarik pundak Kyungsoo lembut dan meninggalkan Baekhyun yang mematung ditengah kelas.

**PROLOG END**

**To Be Continue**

Tara… akhirnya saya bisa membuat fanfic ini setelah sekian lama saya pendam idenya diotak. Ini baru prolog ya. Wah wah maaf juga kalo jadinya GS nih, saya tadinya mau jadiin yaoi tapi entah kenapa gak ngefeel pfft. Doakan saya semoga fanfic berchapter ini dapat dilanjutkan secepatnya sampai tamat. Dan satu lagi ya, untuk yang imajinasinya kurang dalam membaca fanfic saya yang _ Boy in CD Store_ itu memang bukan keberuntungan kalian. Yah, saya memang _sengaja_ membuat ending yang seperti itu. Bagi yang belum mengerti silakan baca ratusan ribu fanfic yang ada di situs ini. Selama saya 5 tahun menjadi author disini, saya juga belajar untuk membuat ending yang unik dari beberapa fanfic senior saya yang saya baca. Saya disini tidak mau membuat fanfic yang monoton saja. Ada beberapa tipe author disini yang memiliki selera ending yang berbeda, walau nyatanya saya lebih suka happy ending. Tapi saya hanya mencoba, jika berhasil maka saya akan membuat yang baru lagi. _Author yang berhasil adalah author yang berasal dari sebuah cacian dan maka mereka akan bangkit membuat karya yang lebih baik_.

Maaf juga kali ini saya membuat yang berbau Jepang lagi, bukan kenapa-kenapa tapi saya ini lebih suka alur cerita orang Jepang. Aneh sih tapi yasudahlah. Dan seperti biasa, saya males ngedit jadi maaf kalo ada typo dan banyak salah karena saya ngetiknya buru-buru; _yah biasalah masalah punggung._

Gimana menurut kalian tentang fanfic ini? Lebih baik saya lanjutkan atau Discontinue atau dihapus? Pilihan ada ditangan kalian, _readers dan reviewers._

Sign in,

Derp Boy

_Banyak review maka fanfic ini akan lanjut._

**Read and Review, please?**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Maaf lama untuk updatenya, udah 2 minggu lewat dan meleset dari perkiraan karena tadinya mau update seminggu sekali tapi gak bisa :v cekidot saje la…

**Chapter 1**

**Rating**: T

**Genre**: Romance/Drama

**Warning**: GenderSwitch/GenderBender, AU, OOC, etc. **Problem with GS/GB? Don't Like, Don't Read.**

**Pairing**: ChanBaek

**Chara**: etc

**EXO **belongs to **SM Entertaiment, their parents, and God**

**Lonely Without You **belongs to **Chiba Kozue**

xXx

**Lonely Without You**

xXx

_**SM Senior High School**_

"Heli lihat! Lihat! Chanyeol melakukan hal aneh lagi!"

Para murid perempuan XII IPA 2 mulai berkumpul didekat jendela untuk melihat ulah dari salah satu teman mereka. Baekhyun yang memang siswi kut buku hanya diam memperhatikan siswi-siswi itu dan larut dalam buku digenggamannya.

"Kyaaaa… Chanyeol tampan sekali!"

"Hahaha dia itu nakal sekali ya padahal masih jam pelajaran malah keluyuran."

"Ya ampun, main air sambil lari-larian di taman sekolah. Ada-ada saja."

Semua siswi sibuk meributkan Chanyeol yang berlarian diluar dengan cengirannya yang khas itu. Ada yang sampai memotretnya juga.

"Woi, Park Chanyeol! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Seorang guru berteriak dan berlari menghampiri Chanyeol, sepertinya dia terlihat marah. Dan sebagian siswi yang memperhatikan Chanyeol mendesah seketika.

"Coba_ ahjussi _lakukan juga, deh. Rasanya enak, loh!" Bukannya takut, Chanyeol malah nyengir kehadapan guru itu dan menawarkan bermain bersama.

Kim-_seonsaengnim_ hanya meggelengkan kepala, "Park Chanyeol! Kau kan sebentar lagi ujian masuk universitas! Kenapa tidak belajar, malah melakukan hal bodoh terus." Guru itu menghela napas.

"Kalau begini terus, masa depanmu ba…." Chanyeol langsung memegang kepala Kim-_seonsaengnim_ dan menggaruknya.

"Maaf ya, _seonsaengnim_. Aku tidak menerima ceramah." Dia langsung tersenyum lebar.

"Apa?!" Kim-_seonsaengnim_ hendak memarahi Chanyeol tetapi anak itu sudah lari terlebih dahulu dan melambai kearahnya, "Aku itu orangnya… ingin bebas melakukan hal yang kuinginkan." Chanyeol menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Awas kau ya!"'

Park Chanyeol, rambutnya dicat pirang dan kedua telinganya penuh dengan tindikan. Bisa dikatakan satu-satunya anak pembuat onar disekolah. Sudah berkali-kali masuk ruang bimbingan konseling tetapi tidak pernah ia hiraukan ceramah dari gurunya itu. Semua guru sudah menyerah untuk menangani sikapnya. Masuk kuping kanan, keluar kuping kiri. Namun, Chanyeol merupakan siswa tampan disekolahnya. Banyak siswa sekolahnya yang tertarik padanya.

.

.

**Baekhyun POV**

Itu dia…. Park Chanyeol, namanya. Siswa berulah disekolah. Tidak mau belajar. Seenaknya. Pembuat onar dan… tampan.

Kadang-kadang, rasanya aku bisa melihat sayap dibahunya… begitu putihnya hingga menyilaukan mata. Sayap kebebasan. Sayap berukuran besar itu terasa lembut, menyengkan bila disentuh…

Begitu bebas hidupnya Chanyeol.

"Lihat deh! Siswi bermarga Byun itu sedang menulis sesuatu lagi."

"Anak itu… selalu menulis dibukunya itu, ya?"

"Nggak habis-habisnya menulis nama anak yang dibencinya."

Aku menunduk malu mendengar bisikan teman-temanku. Aku mendengar mereka namun aku tidak pernah menggubrisnya. Aku hanya siswi kutu buku yang tidak pandai bergaul, makanya aku dijauhi oleh teman-temanku. Aku berkacamata dan selalu menguncir kuda rambutku, menambah kesan kutu buku untuk penampilanku.

Namaku Byun Baekhyun. Aku bukan anak populer. Aku selalu sendirian, tapi aku sudah terbiasa.

Saat istirahat biasanya aku selalu berlari menuju atap sekolah yang bersih dan tenang dengan memandang langit dan menulis beberapa lirik lagu, maka aku akan tenang. Seperti saat ini, aku membuka pintu atap sekolah dan memasukinya.

"Ah.. syukurlah, tidak ada orang disini." Aku tersenyum dan duduk lalu membuka tasku untuk mengambil buku kesayanganku.

"Lebih enak menulis ditempat yang tidak ada orang." Aku mulai terhanyut dalam duniaku.

Aku terlalu terhanyut dan tidak menyadari adanya kehadiran seseorang dibelakangku.

"Ngapain kau disini?"

DEG

Suara itu…. Park Chanyeol?! Aku menoleh dan wajahku memerah, kutundukan kepalaku dan meremas bukuku. Chanyeol masih menatapku. Tatapan mengintimidasi.

"Kau itu…."

Brak! Ah.. rasanya punggungku sakit sekali, dia mendorongku kearah jaring pembatas. Cukup keras.

"Tidak pernah menatap orang, ya?!" Kedua tangannya mengurungku, wajahny begitu dekat. Bibirku kelu untuk mengucapkan satu kata pun.

"Sesekali tatap mata lawan bicaramu." Dia menatapku tajam.

"Ti-tidak mau!" Aku mendorongnya dan berlari dari sana, tidak mempedulikan tasku dan buku tersayangku. Aku sangat terkejut.

Lalu, aku pun duduk dibangkuku dan menutup wajahku. Aku malu dan rasanya aku ingin menangis saja.

"Sayap kebebasan.."

Eh? Itu kan…. Bukuku?! Kenapa bisa ada ditangan Chanyeol? Astaga aku ingin menghilang dari sini, Tuhan tolong aku..

"Ah…"

"Dengan sayap kebebasan.." Chanyeol mulai membacakan tulisanku, baru saja aku akan membentahnya.

"Aku ingin terbang dengan merdeka. Tapi seorang diri rasanya sepi." Chanyeol melirikku dan tersenyum mengejek. Aku ingin menangis.

"Wah lagi-lagi Chanyeol berulah hahahah"

"Ada apa ini?"

"Eh.. puisi apa itu? Jangan-jangan kau yang menulisnya ya, Chanyeol?"

"Masa, sih?"

Beberapa murid perempuan mulai mendekatinya dan bertanya padanya, sebagian siswa laki-laki pun tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Itu kan…."

"Hentikan!" Aku sudah muak. Itu sangat memalukan. Semuanya telah hancur…

TENG TENG TENG

Akhirnya bel pulang berbunyi. Tuhan menyayangiku. Aku pun berlari dari kelas dan bergegas pulang.

**Baekhyun POV End**

.

.

Di sepanjang perjalanan, Baekhyun terus menangis. Ia berjalan pelan-pelan, sesekali mengusap air matanya.

"Sudahlah, berhenti menangis. Memangnya aku sejahat itu?" Sebuah suara membuat Baekhyun kembali tersulut emosi.

"Kalau tidak nengok kesini, aku tidak akan mengembalikan bukumu." Suara itu membuat Baekhyun kesal.

"Aku tidak butuh. Buang saja buku itu," Baekhyun tetap berjalan tanpa menoleh, "Lagipula itu tidak artinya. Mau menulis lagu apapun, tidak ada yang mau mendengarkan!"

Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap intens Baekhyun dari belakang.

"Apa? Jadi lirik ini juga ada nadanya?" Chanyeol mulai mengejar Baekhyun dan menarik bahu Baekhyun agar bertatapan dengannya, "Maksudmu ini lagu? Jangan-jangan… kau ingin menjadi penyanyi, ya?!"

DEG

Tubuh Baekhyun kaku mendengarnya.

"Tidak mungkin aku bisa jadi penyanyi!" Baekhyun pun menoleh kearah Chanyeol.

"Hm.. akhirnya kau menoleh juga. Kau bisa juga ya teriak sekencang itu." Chanyeol mulai mendekati wajah Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang ditatap hanya terdiam. Mukanya memerah.

"Bagimu, jadi penyanyi itu besar sekali artinya, ya?" Tatapan Chanyeol begitu tajam.

"Hei, nyanyi dong," Chanyeol menjauhkan wajahnya dan menatap Baekhyun penuh harap, "Nyanyi, dong. Aku akan jadi pendengarmu." Baekhyun terkejut.

Sejak kecil, Baekhyun selalu suka menyanyi didepan teman-temannya. Banyak yang memuji suaranya begitu indah dan Baekhyun senang jika melihat seseorang tersenyum karena suara indahnya. Tapi, pada musim dingin 3 tahun lalu, Baekhyun meminta izin untuk pergi ke Seoul dan menjadi penyanyi. Namun, ayahnya sangat menentang permintaan Baekhyun itu. Ayahnya berkata, itu hanya sebuah mimpi dan berkata bahwa orang seperti Baekhyun tidak mungkin menjadi seorang penyanyi.

"Hei, coba nyanyi dong! Kau lihat, sawah dan langit yang luas ini. Panggung yang bagus, bukan?"

"Hah?" Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol heran, "Sekarang? Maksudmu disini?!"

"Ya. Kau keberatan?"

"Aduh kacau, deh! Di tempat seperti ini, di depan orang lagi!" Baekhyun mengacak-acak rambutnya. Chanyeol hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah lakunya.

"Orang yang tidak bisa menyanyi didepan orang banyak mana bisa menjadi penyanyi." Chanyeol ikut mengacak-acak rambut Baekhyun.

"Yasudah kalau tidak mau. Sampai jumpa." Chanyeol berbalik arah dan berjalan meninggalkan Baekhyun.

"Eh?" Baekhyun melihat tingkah aneh Chanyeol lagi. Dia menuruni rerumputan itu dan turun ke sungai.

"Hei, Chanyeol-_ssi_! Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"Nah… kalau sudah disini kan mukaku tidak kelihatan. Lalu, aku akan menghadap belakang sambil menutup telingaku. Ayo nyanyi!"

Baekhyun menatapnya terkejut. Orang ini… memang aneh. Akhirnya, Baekhyun menyerah dan mulai bernyanyi setelah melihat Chanyeol menutup telinganya.

_Sayap kebebasan…_

_Dengan sayap kebebasan, aku inginterbang dengan bebas…_

_Tapi seorang diri rasanya sepi_

_Aah… jika bisa terbang dengan seseorang dengan sayap ini.._

_Hati ini terasa sejuk selamanya_

_Terbang ke langit_

_Ke langit yang tinggi…_

Baekhyun menghela napas dan menatap langit.

"Hebat!" Chanyeol membalikan tubuhnya. Sesungguhnya, dia tidak benar-benar menutup telinganya.

"Hebat! Lagu yang indah. Suaramu itu.. membuat langit serasa bergetar." Chanyeol tersenyum lebar dan terkejut. Baekhyun menangis.

"Lagu ini adalah lagumu, Chanyeol. Aku selalu melihatmu bebas… aku selalu iri." Baekhyun menutup mukanya dan menangis tersedu. Chanyeol yang melihatnya lalu naik kembali dan menghampirinya.

"Kebebasan selalu jadi angan-anganku…" Baekhyun menunduk dan terus menangis.

Chanyeol pun memeluk Baekhyun pelan dan tersenyum.

.

.

.

.

.

**To Be Continue**

**Or **

**End?**

xXx

SAYA NGETIK KILAT! D8

Yay selesai juga. Dan akhirnya Cuma jadi 1258 words, ah….padahal ngincernya 2000 words lebih tapi berhubung saya dalam keadaan kurang fit jadi memutuskan story 1 akan menjadi chapter 1 yang rencananya tadi itu dua story bakal dijadiin satu chapter tapi saya gak kuat hahaha. Maaf kalau mengecewakan. Saya tau, saya hanya mendapat dua review saja. Tapi saya akan tetap melanjutkan fanfic ini dengan tidak atau mendapat review pun. Profesonalitas. Saya gak suka ngancam sih, menurut saya 1 review saya sudah banyak dan berharga.

Terima kasih yang masih minat membaca fanfic saya dan masih setia menunggunya walau saya yakin tidak ada satu pun orang yang menunggunya. Ibarat 1 : 1000. Maaf kalau kependekan juga, saya lagi kurang fit tapi di chapter selanjutnya janji deh bakal puanjang. Dan maaf kalo ada typo, sesungguhnya saya ini pemalas dalam hal edited.

Wah jadi curhat gini…

Big Thanks to **bellasung21 **and **Anon Guest**. Hehe, kalian yang terbaik

Sign in,

Derp Boy

**Read and Review?**


End file.
